1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a premoistened and prepackaged towel for cleaning a glass surface, particularly a surface that is subject to a static electric charge such as the screen of a cathode-ray tube. It relates more particularly to a towel made of non-woven material, and an antistatic solution contained therein which includes selected surfactants and an alcohol base.
2. Description of Related Art
Cathode-ray tubes (CRTs) are subject to a static charge when operated, and therefore they attract dust and dirt to a greater extent than other surfaces. The problem is particularly acute in business and industrial workplaces, where workers using CRTs are apt to touch the CRT screen to focus attention on a particular spot or to mark a place while making handwritten notes. This occurs even more often with the so-called "touch-screens," in which data and commands are entered by actually touching the screen. Touching the screen deposits skin oil, which must be frequently removed. For reasons of safety and efficiency, it is important for the cleaning of the screen to be as rapid and convenient as possible.
The general concept of a prepackaged and premoistened "towelette" for cleaning various surfaces is known, but such products have not been intended or specially adapted for cleaning the surface of a cathode-ray tube.
For example, one article for cleaning glass and preventing misting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,714 to Jones. This is a dry sheet of finely textured, soft and porous paper or cloth, which is treated with any one of a number of well-known anti-mist agents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,449 to Faessinger et al. relates to a dry paper wiper for cleaning glass surfaces that is wet-strengthened and contains an additive to resist resoiling and formation of droplets. U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,978 to Weber discloses a dry absorbent non-linting fibrous material, which may be a non-woven material, impregnated with a surfactant for polishing and preventing fogging of glass, metal, and similar surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,418 to Hurley et al. relates to a dry, lint-free lens-cleaning paper or cloth containing adhering and dispersed particles of a finely-divided, waxy fluorocarbon telomer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,619,280 and 3,818,533, both to Scheuer, relate to a treated paper or nonwoven material for various uses, including wiping and polishing glass surfaces.
Other products for cleaning hard surfaces are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,654,165 (Bryant et al.), and 3,121,249 (Affleck et al.). Bryant et al. discloses a cleaning and sanitizing compound comprising a detergent surfactant, a volatile bacteriocidal vehicle and a bacteriocide. A wiper for the compound, such as lens paper, non-woven rayon or the like, is also disclosed. The Affleck et al. patent relates to a detergent-impregnated paper dish cloth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,311 (Pietreniak) relates to a nonwoven web containing about 0.5 to 3 percent by weight of a surfactant for cleaning hard surfaces.
A saturated pad containing surfactants for cleaning and deodorizing the human body is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,265 to Duane et al. It is made of a non-linting fibrous material, either woven or non-woven, is packaged in a hermetically sealed envelope. The surfactant composition is preferably a combination of one anionic and one non-ionic surfactant, each being preferably 0.1 to 0.5 percent by weight of the liquid. The composition also includes a bacteriostatic agent and is 86 percent water.